Bella, femme flic
by NeverForgeett
Summary: Bella quitte sa ville natale pour s'installer à Seattle et bosser sous les ordres de l'agent Cullen. Arrivera t-elle à s'imposer et faire ses preuves ou devra t-elle repartir ?
1. Prologue

Bonjouuuuuuuur.

Petit mot avant de commencer cette fiction. Tout d'abord, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Ensuite, il s'agit de ma première fiction alors soyez indulgent(e)s s'il-vous-plaît. De plus, j'écrivais sous un autre pseudo avant mais j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels donc je n'ai rien fait depuis des mois. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Prologue

Edward la regarda, agenouillée face à lui, les mains sur la tête. Elle avait confiance en lui, son co-équipier. Elle le devait. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne dans les forces de police. Si tu n'as pas confiance en ton co-équipier ca peut très mal se finir. Il pointa l'arme sur son front, gardant un visage impassible. Leur mission ne pouvait pas capoter, sans quoi il y aurait de nombreuses pertes, et cette solution était bien évidemment inenvisageable. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était en mission d'infiltration, il jouait sa carrière, elle sa vie.

« Fais le », murmura Bella, déglutissant avec peine.

Edward hocha la tête, reculant d'un pas. Leur ennemi donna des indications à l'un de ses sbires, ce qui permit au jeune agent de souffler un « Je t'aime » à sa co-équipière.

Bella écarquilla un peu les yeux. Venait-il réellement de lui dire ceci ? Dans un moment pareil ? Depuis quand éprouvait-il cela ? Pourquoi maintenant, allait-elle vraiment mourir ?

Il pressa la détente et tout s'enchaîna rapidement.

C'était court, je sais, mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Chapitre Un en ligne dans la semaine probablement.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Débarquement à Seattle

Bonjour !

Voici donc le chapitre 1 (OUI ENFIN!). J'espère qu'il vous plaira , n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture ! :)

« Dépêche toi Emmett, je vais encore être en retard », se plaignit Bella.

« Comme si c'était de ma faute », répondit Emmett en grognant. Il fourra le carton dans le coffre et referma ce dernier du mieux qu'il pu. La voiture était pleine à craquer. Les joies du déménagement !

Bella regardait son nounours de frère, ses petits poings sur ses hanches, tandis que ce dernier regardait fixement le sol, s'adossant à la voiture de la jeune femme. Elle esquissait un sourire en le voyant faire.

« Emmett, veux-tu bien arrêter de bouder comme un gamin de quatre ans ? », elle soupira.

« Désolé Bellie mais je ne comprends pas le moins du monde ton intérêt à quitter cette ville. Tu sais qu'il y a de la place au poste de police de Forks. »

« Un Swan dans la police de Forks vaut mieux que deux, Emmett ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. », répondit Bella. « Seattle est une réelle opportunité pour moi, et cela aussi tu le sais. »

Elle regarda son frère avec tendresse. Emmett était de trois ans son aîné et, depuis la mort de leur père, il agissait comme un père de remplacement. Il avait toujours été là pour Bella. Peu de garçons avaient osé l'aborder de peur de devoir finir par faire le rapport entre leur tête, le sol et la main imposante d'Emmett.

Un seul avait réussi à passer le test du grand frère. Il s'agissait de Jacob.

Ah Jacob.

Bella soupira en y pensant.

Elle regrettait amèrement leur relation. Après un an et demi sans problèmes quelconques, juste de petites disputes de couple, Bella avait eu écho des tromperies de son bien aimé. Ni une, ni deux, impulsive comme l'était, elle l'avait largué sans préavis mais surtout sans laisser tomber la moindre larme car elle savait pertinemment que ce lâche ne méritait ni ses pleurs ni son chagrin. La petite brune s'en était rapidement remise d'ailleurs et son frère en avait déduit que son amour ne devait pas être si intense qu'il ne le pensait. Bella obtint son diplôme de gradation avec les félicitations. Major de sa promotion, cela n'avait étonné personne. Un avenir tout tracé et prometteur dans de grandes universités de l'Ivy League l'attendait.

Cependant, un soir banal, pendant l'été qui suivit son diplôme, un tragique événement bouleversa la famille Swan. Il devait être deux heures du matin environ quand le Chef Swan fut appelé pour une affaire importante. Bella et Emmett dormaient tranquillement, rien ne pouvait les réveiller tandis que leur mère Renée était de garde à l'hôpital. Le lendemain matin, du moins, quelques heures après donc, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent vers dix heures, leurs parents n'étaient pas rentrés mais ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas car l'on peut dire qu'ils avaient plus ou moins l'habitude.

En revanche, la présence d'Harry Clearwater de si bon matin, un jour de semaine était loin d'être habituelle. C'est Emmett qui alla ouvrir, une biscotte de Nutella dans la bouche, suivi de près par Bella, également armée d'une biscotte mais celle-ci au beurre de cacahuète à la main. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ils le savaient. Harry leur annonça difficilement la mort de son ami et donc de leur père à la suite d'une fusillade. Une fusillade à Forks ? Les choses étaient peu probables mais ils se doutaient que l'affaire n'était pas sur Forks. Plus loin alors, certainement Seattle. Renée rentrait quelques heures plus tard et fut effondrée en apprenant la nouvelle par ses enfants.

Emmett intégra les forces de police de Forks quelques mois plus tard. Autant lui que Bella souhaitait retrouver le tueur de leur père. Cela risquait de s'avérer être une recherche longue et difficile mais ils ne s'en formalisaient pas. Ils le retrouveraient quoiqu'il arrive et peu importe le temps qu'il leur faudrait. Bella suivit le même chemin que son frère. Flic. Elle avait renoncé à ses études d'avocate, la mort de son père hantait ses pensées, nuit et jour.

C'est ainsi que Bella intégra à son tour les forces de l'ordre, mais elle ne souhaitait pas rester sur Forks car pour elle, son père n'y était pas mort. Elle devait chercher plus loin.

Bella s'approcha d'Emmett et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu viendras me voir quand je serais installée hein. Je ferais une pendaison de crémaillère. » , fit Bella en riant.

« Tu pourrais au moins t'installer chez Alice, tu serais moins seule. Déjà que je ne suis pas rassuré à l'idée que tu t'en ailles, si loin de moi. », déclara Emmett, soucieux.

« Emmett je suis flic maintenant. Je sais me défendre ! », se justifia Bella. « Et puis tu n'imagines pas quel est le calvaire de vivre chez Alice. Tu tenteras un jour. Je veux avoir la paix, tu sais que j'adore Alice, elle est comme ma sœur, mais il est absolument hors de question que je passe mes soirées et mes week-end à me la coltiner elle ainsi que ses magasins fétiches. »

Emmett avait compris oui car il en avait déjà fait l'expérience quand la jeune femme était venue une semaine sur Forks. Il compatissait donc en silence et abandonna la joute verbale contre sa sœur car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aura pas le fin mot de la conversation .

Bella embrassa son frère une dernière fois et prit place dans sa voiture récemment achetée. Après un bref signe de la main et un sourire rassurant la jeune femme s'en alla à travers bois, rejoignant l'autoroute pour sa destination : SEATTLE.

Le télephone de Bella sonna sur le siège passager après quelques heures. Emmett à coup sûr. A tâtons, la jeune femme le prit et décrocha, enclenchant le haut-parleur. Elle soupira avant de répondre.

« Oui Emmett ? »

« Bella, t'es bien arrivée ? L'appartement te plait ? Tu as croisé des voisins qui t'ont aidé à vider ta voiture ? J'espère qu'ils sont moches … »

« C'est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire Emmett Swan ?! », s'exclama Bella, riant légèrement. « Alors pour répondre à tes questions, je suis presque arrivée, environ cinq minutes je pense, donc non je n'ai pas encore vu l'appartement mais il me semble que ca ira, Alice a apparemment fait quelques travaux avec Angela. Je n'ai pas non plus rencontré mes nouveaux voisins et je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup l'occasion de leur adresser la parole Emmett. »

« Tant mieux alors ! Dans deux semaines je serais en déplacement au fait, enfin en formation, donc je ne serais pas trop joignable, je préfère te prévenir maintenant, on ne sait jamais. »

« Pas de soucis frangin, personnellement je pense que je serais débordée à cause de l'adaption et tout le tralala. Tu connais … Enfin bref, je vais te laisser Emmett, je vois Alice faire des bons de quinze mètres sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble », fit Bella en riant de plus belle. « A plus tard Ems »

« Bye la naine ! ». Emmett raccrocha, suivi de près par Bella. Elle jeta le téléphone sur le siège passager et entreprit de se garer sur une place en face de l'immeuble, par chance !

C'est une petite tournade brune qui s'abattit sur Bella, à peine cette dernière fut elle sortie de la voiture.

« BELLAAAAA. Comment tu m'as salement manqué jeune fille ! », cria Alice, telle une femme hystérique au début des soldes.

Bella accueillit Alice dans ses bras ouverts, soupirant doucement. Quand cessera-t-elle d'agir comme une pile électrique ?!

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Alice ! Toi aussi Angela », fit Bella en se tournant vers l'autre brune en souriant.

Angela lui rendit son sourire chaleureusement et se joignit aux deux jeunes femmes pour un câlin collectif. Joli portrait de l'amitié.

Le câlin prenant fin, les filles aidèrent Bella à monter ses cartons dans son appartement, d'ailleurs, la jolie brunette fit la connaissance de Xavier, son voisin. Un homme brun, charmant et très souriant. Alice en profita pour glisser le numero de Bella dans les poches du jeune homme.

Bella n'avait pas tant de cartons que ca et puis l'appartement était pas mal meublé déjà. Ce qui lui avait considérablement réduit son assiette de frais. Heureusement qu'Alice et Angela était là quand même. Elle les connaissait depuis le lycée, mais Alice et Angela avaient décidé de partir à Seattle ensemble pour ouvrir leur propre magasin pendant que Bella était en école de police.

Alice tenait un ravissant magasin en plein centre-ville, de mode, bien évidemment. Chaque pièce étant unique, elle était styliste . D'un simple foulard jusqu'aux robes de mariée sur mesure, cette demoiselle avait de l'or dans les mains. Angela quant à elle, avait ouvert une librairie à deux cents mètres de la boutique d'Alice. Librairie qui, selon les dires, fonctionnait à merveille.

Après quelques heures à bavasser, les filles rentrèrent chez elle pour laisser Bella se reposer. Elle commencait le boulot le lendemain et devait être opérationnelle.

Premier chapitre un peu plus long que l'autre fois , pas encore assez long à mon goût m'enfin. Ce n'est que le début ^^

Bises, Maddy.


End file.
